We're All Stories
by TheCoffeeShopMuse
Summary: Those lost moments from the Yesterday is History realm. More loving, laughing, and ass-kicking from all our favorites as they tell their story. After all, we're all stories, in the end. Just have to make it a good one, eh?
1. The Five Moods of Pregnant Rose

**Did you miss me? I missed you guys! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **The Five Moods of Pregnant Rose**

 _ **Nauseous**_

The bathroom was quickly becoming my constant companion at this point.

Oh joy.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Leigha's concerned voice came through the door.

"Yeah, just fine! My baby is just making me sick and hate food all the time! Even donuts have forsaken me!" I groaned, semi-hysterical as I rose and moved to rinse out my mouth.

Swinging the door open, I was greeted by the face of my sympathetic friend, holding what looked like a mug of tea. "It'll get better. Trust me."

"Thank you," I groaned as I accepted the cup. "And I sincerely hope so. I don't think I can do this for nine months."

"And it won't," Leigha assured me in her soothing voice, "the first trimester is the worse for nausea."

"It better me. I miss food and-," I sighed.

"Okay gang!" Denis proclaimed jovially as he busted open the door to the team loft. "I have gotten lunch for all of us! Barbecue sandwiches of various meats, potatoes the food of the Motherland, fried or mashed to your liking, and some coleslaw!"

 _Coleslaw._

Feeling my stomach give a lurch, I quickly shoved Leigha my mug and turned back to the bathroom just in time.

Though not before hearing from the other side of the door...

"Denis, you idiot!"

* * *

 _ **Scared**_ (whist on vacation in a foreign country)

Fuck.

I popped.

Like just overnight. Went to bed without much of a prominent bump. Woke up with a slight but definitely noticeable curve.

"Oh my God, Roza!" Viktoria squealed as she spotted me coming down for breakfast. "Your baby bump is really starting to show! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Yeah," I smiled as Dimitri excitedly came up to me, his hands running over my now more prominent stomach.

"Hello baby," he practically cooed, "nice of you to make an appearance."

Outwardly, I melted.

Meanwhile, inwardly I was having a meltdown.

 _Fuck…I'm going to be a mom._

 _Shit._

 _I don't know how to be a mom. Fuck._

 _That's how we got into this situation in the fist place._

 _Shut up snarky, downer inner voice._

 _Wait I need to stop swearing, that's not good for the baby that's growing._

 _Fuck I'm incubating a baby!_

* * *

 _ **Needy**_

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. There was a small part of my brain that was currently shouting, "Why are you crying over this at three in the morning? Stop being ridiculous!"

But I couldn't help it, damnit! The hormones!

"Roza?" Dimitri's grogginess dissipated as he caught sight of me.

"Why are you crying? Are you okay? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No," I sniffled, trying to get myself under control. "Its just that…that-I was watching you sleep…an-and…you're just so pretty!"

Dimitri blinked. Once. Twice.

"Oh, Roza," he chuckled softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me," I practically demanded as I threw myself in his arms.

"That's how we got into this situation in the first place," he joked as he held me and stroked my hair.

"You're my husband…and baby daddy!" I wailed, tears coming full force once again. "That's-that's so amazing! You're amazing!"

"You are too, Roza…"

"You smell so nice!" I bawled as I caught a whiff of Dimitri's delicious scent, shoving my face back into his chest. Why hadn't I paid more attention to his scent before? Oh, I was probably distracted by his face…his perfect face…and his perfect strong arms…and his perfect, special smile…

"I love you so much," I whimpered, peaking back up at my husband, burrowing closer to him.

The corners of Dimitri's lips twitched before he bit his lower lip.

"I love you too, Roza."

* * *

 _ **Hungry**_

"Well, nice to see you've gained your appetite back," Ben commented as he spotted me standing by the counter in the kitchen alcove.

"Well I'm eating for two, you know?" I snapped back.

"Well of course. As you were, please."

"Thank you!" I called as his retreating back disappeared up the stairs.

Picking up my phone, I dialed Dimitri's number, dipping my chocolate donut into the magical creamy tub of yogurt.

"Comrade? Hi, yes I'm fine. But uh, we need to stop buy Little Istanbul after you get off from work. I want more yogurt…No, we can't just buy a tub at the grocery store, you know I like the one from that little shop…What do you mean what's the difference? That store is owned by a Turkish family! For one, we're supporting a small business, and two, Turkish people practically invented yogurt! They know what they're doing. Mhm, yes…okay great! See you later, Comrade!"

* * *

 _ **Motherly**_

After hours of family and friends, it was finally time for some peace and quiet. Visiting hours were over and I had managed to convince Dimitri to go home and freshen up. After all, he had been in the room with me for the better part of the day. He eventually went, begrudgingly, promising to be back within an hour.

Which left me alone with my thoughts.

And my baby.

Liliana Dimitrinova Belikova.

Moving slowly, I leaned over and peered into the little bassinet that had been set up in the room. Lily, swaddled up in a pink blanket, was sleeping peacefully, her little face scrunched up, as if concentrating really hard on resting.

As much as I could without disturbing her, I picked her up and rocked her in my arms, leaning back against the pillows.

"Hi Lily," I whispered as I gazed down on her peaceful face. "I'm your mom."

I swallowed, having said that aloud for the first time.

"So…I'm new at this…" I choked out a laugh at how ridiculous I was being, but continued. "I don't know how to be a mom, Lily. I'm so sorry. Thankfully you have a very smart daddy," I smiled as I gingerly stroked her soft, plump cheek.

"He loves us very much, and will take good care of us. He'll be an amazing daddy."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "But you know what else I know? I know that I love you…so so much. I didn't grow up with my mom around, and I never want you to have to experience that. I never want you to feel as if you weren't important, or loved, ever." I paused as I shifted, holding Lily securely, even closer to me as I breathed in her sweet baby scent. "I'll mess up, a lot. And I'll be tired and cranky sometimes. I'm not perfect Lily…but just know that you're my baby, and you mean the world to me. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy. I promise," I sighed as I learned further in to the pillows, Lily snuggling closer to my chest, letting sleep to take over my senses…

…and that was how Dimitri found his wife and newborn minutes later when he returned, settled into the pillows, dozing peacefully.

Looking the exact image of mother and child.

* * *

 **Well hello there my fellow FanFictors! How have you all been? Well I hope.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed this little glimpse into pregnant Rose, though don't worry we shall see more of her. I just wanted to start off with something a little shorter so I could get back in the swing of things after taking a little break. Please leave some reviews as I have not gotten a bunch for new content in a while, lol. Also, feel free to leave any requests of what YOU want to see for a future chapter in this story. I already have a list, but the more the merrier! It can be anything with any characters, pre-, during, or post- Yesterday is History. I look forward to seeing what you guys come up with!**

 **Also, one last little note! My next full story, _That Would Be Enough,_ will be posted shortly! Perhaps in the next week or so, so check back for that! I'm excited to be starting a whole new story and to be able to start a new journey with you guys!**

 **That's all for now! Don't for get to review and..**

 **I hope you have a nice day/night where you may be!**


	2. In - Laws

**Welcome back guys!**

 **Here's a little fic featuring the next gen of little Agents and Guardians! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Ryder!" Little Lily Belikova rushed forward at the sight of her best friend.

"Hi Uncle Ben," she added quickly, smiling cutely.

"Hello, darling," Ben smiled down at the little girl. "How are you?"

"Great! Grampa came over the weekend and brought me a toy!" She cried happily, proudly bringing forward her new little brown and tan dog plushy, complete with a black bandana around its neck.

"Ooh!" Ryder Noble's little gray eyes widened excitedly.

"He's really soft!" Lily giggled as she offered her toy out to her friend.

Ben looked up from the exchange, grinning at the look of exasperation on Rose's face.

"Damn Old Man," she grumbled low enough so only he could hear, "I keep telling him a three year old doesn't need as many toys as he keeps bringing."

Ben merely chuckled before checking the time. "You can complain about your father with too much money on the way back, we have to go to work now," he said, raising his tone so their kids could hear the last part.

"Ooh, bye bye Mommy! Bye bye Uncle Ben!"

"Yeah, bye Daddy! See you later, Auntie Rose!"

"Bye guys, we'll pick you up later!"

"Have a nice day at daycare okay?"

"Play nice!"

"Bye!"

* * *

It was another busy day at the Elite daycare. Lily and Ryder were coloring with their friend Serena, (Leigha and Chuck's little girl) cooling down after the wild recess they had: chasing one another around, and playing with Alexander in the sand box.

 _"We hafta give him a name," Lily had announced, practically shoving the plushy in her friend's face._

 _"Hmm," Ryder tapped his chin, thinking. (That was what people did when they thought, he saw it on TV, so it must be right!)_

 _"He…he looks like an Alex!"_

 _Lily tilted her head. "Like that man on the ten dollar money?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _The little girl turned her plushy to face her, peering deep into her beady eyes._

 _"Are you an Alex?" She whispered._

 _The dog stared back. Which was enough of an answer for Lily, as she gasped suddenly._

 _"You are an Alex! Our Alex!"_

Ryder, though, appeared deep in thought, his little hand wrapped around a green crayon.

Lily suddenly noticed that her friend's jungle drawing was not being worked on anymore, and she halted work on her own picture of her grampa and his funny clothes.

"What's a matter, Ryder?" Lily cocked her head.

"I had lots a fun playing with Alex today." The little boy started softly.

"Yeah! Me too!" Lily giggled, her eyes brightening and braid bouncing as she nodded exuberantly. "Alex is the best!"

"Yeah, he is. So…Imma miss him tonight when you take him home," Ryder sighed.

Lily understood now, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as she gazed at her best friend. She loved Alex. But then she also loved her best friend, and she didn't want him to be sad and missing Alex until tomorrow.

And then she looked at Alex.

Then Ryder.

Then Alex again.

And then an idea formed in her little brilliant brain.

"Ooh, I know what to do!" She cheered excitedly, dropping her crayon in the process. "Alex can be ours, together! We can take care of him like how our mommies and daddies take care of us!"

Ryder looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Mhm!"

"You'd share him with me?"

"Well duh," Lily giggled. "You're my best friend! And you love Alex, so why not?"

"Wow!" Ryder leaned over and gave the little girl a hug. "Thank you, Lily! Thank you!"

"Okay guys!" Called out their daycare agent, Ms. Abigayle. "Nap time! Let's get our mats and pillows and blankets!"

It was a barrage of children for the next few minutes, all rushing to their cubbies to get ready for nap time.

A few minutes later, all was quiet and settled, rows and rows of children resting (much to the relief of the daycare agents). Lily and Ryder's mats were right next to each other, of course.

Today, though, there was the added bonus of Alex the dog plush between them. Each other them had a little hand on the toy, keeping him safe.

* * *

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

The two three year olds rushed to their respective parents, who were both happily welcoming their children with opening arms, eagerly accepting the affection so were accustomed to.

"Did you kick butt today, Mommy?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Sure did, baby," Rose grinned, smoothing out her daughter's hair.

"A lot of butt?" Ryder asked Ben excitedly.

"Yes," Ben choked back a laugh as he scruffled his son's hair. "A lot of butt."

"Cool!" Both children cheered in unison, making their parents grin, exchanging looks of amusement.

"Ooh, but Daddy, I had the best day!" Ryder suddenly remembered his exciting news.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" The little boy brought out the plush from his backpack. "Look what Lily gave me! We named him Alex!"

"We're gonna share him, Mommy!" Lily nodded happily.

"Yeah! I'm gonna take him home tonight! Then Lily will tomorrow!"

"We're both gonna take care of him together!"

"Yeah! We love Alex!"

"He's ours!"

"Yay!" And with that last excited cry, the two toddlers hugs exuberantly, squishing their plushy between them.

"Oh my god," Rose uttered softly, an amused, but affectionate, smile forming on her face. "Do you know what this means?"

Ben cocked an eyebrow toward his partner.

Rose was full out grinning by now.

"We're in-laws."

* * *

 **Hey.**

 **I think if you listen closely, you can hear overprotective papa bear Dimitri having a near full-on melt down.**

 **:)**

 **Until next time guys, may you all have a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	3. That Time Ben Roasted Dimitri

**Well guys this is pretty short, but I hope you get a good laugh out of it.**

 **Lord knows we needs some lightness after what happened this week.**

 **Now, I never would impose my own political beliefs onto others, but I just want to take this time to say that this isn't the end. The sun came up, and the world is still spinning. I know things might not look great right now for some of you, and might think that there's no point but please don't give up! I hope that we all remember to take care of ourselves and, most importantly, take care of each other. Be kind to one another, please.**

 **It'll be alright.**

 **And I say this as a young minority woman, daughter of hard-working immigrants. I have hope that, despite the ugliness that has arisen within politics, people can still do good, and be good to one another.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead. Inspiration and gratitude goes to Lin-Manuel Miranda, and his amazing work of art, _Hamilton_. **

* * *

**Brief backstory: So the backstory for this came from two songs from the musical, Hamilton; The Reynolds Pamphlet and Congratulations (which is not on the soundtrack but you can find both on YouTube) So in this part of Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton, our married Founding Father, published a pamphlet admitting to an affair. So all his political rivals are partying and he's basically miserable, but then it gets worse when his sister in law (whom he is very close to) arrives, and basically slays him in these songs for hurting her sister. This takes place years before Yesterday is History. Enjoy! Without further ado here is...**

 **That Time Ben was Roasted Dimitri**

 **Ben Noble**

It was another year, meaning another question and answer session with the students. Though this session was less of a partner thing than a solo session since Rose was currently on vacation in Istanbul.

It was odd to be here without Rose; no one to bounce jokes off of, to finish my sentences….but as we say in the theater world…

The show must go on.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the screen changing, signaling another question.

And was this a question.

"Ben, Rose isn't here this year, so you don't have to worry about your answer. If you could go up to Rose's idiot ex-boyfriend and tell him anything, what would you say?"

A small titter of giggles and chuckles filled the room, waiting for my response.

Oh, I knew exactly what I would say. But if Rose found out…

Oh, what the hell.

"Well," I rose from my seat and removed my jacket, grinning as the crowd went _Ooooh!_ "I suppose I would say something like this…" and I cleared my throat.

" _Congratulations."_ I smirk.

" _You have invented a new kind of stupid_

 _A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid_

 _An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid_

 _'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid."_

I outright grin as some of the students gasp in delight, recognizing where my words were coming from. And how would they not know? Even if one were not a theater geek, they would have had to be living under a rock not to know the source. I mean, the show was sheer genius.

" _Let's review_

 _You took a "thank you" that was due to my main ingénue, and refuted it by sharing it with a shrew of the secondary crew?_

 _She begged you to see her, you refused to_

 _So scared of what your 'enemies' will do to you_

 _You're the only enemy you ever seem to have_

 _You damn fool! You know why we all judge you, from here to Istanbul?_

 _You let Rose slip through the cracks! Shit, you were one hell of a tool."_

 _So yeah, congratulations!"_

"Whoooo!"

"Go Ben!"

"Preach it man!"

I attempted to stifle my smile, holding up a finger to indicate that I was not done yet.

" _I know my partner like I know my own mind_

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _I love my partner as much as anything in life_

 _I will help her fight for happiness anytime_

 _She put what ya'll had aside_

 _I'm standing by her side_

 _You could never be satisfied_

 _God, I hope you're satisfied!"_

I sighed heavily, shaking my head as every student and Agent in the room was on their feet, cheering me on.

" _You ever see somebody ruin their own life?_

 _Congratulations!"_

I bowed to roaring applauded, the only thing now to do?

I dropped the mic.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...several hours later...in Istanbul**

I collapsed back onto my hotel bed, enjoying the plushness.

Much needed after a long day of exploring.

I sat up and reached for my laptop, eager to end my night with some Netflix and mindless Internet surfing after my shower.

A notification popped up as soon as I pulled up my email.

An email from Josh with a subject line that read: **URGENT ROSE WATCH THIS ASAP AND BEHOLD THE GLORY OF YOUR PARTNER**

Clicking the open the email, it simply said:

 ** _You have one hell of a partner._**

I opened the attachment, and a few seconds later a video, looking like it was recorded from a cellphone, popped up.

I hit play.

Now, to be honest, I did not know what to expect.

Maybe Denis and Lev were having another Dance Dance Revolution face off.

Maybe Christian was going to appear and send me some snarky message.

Maybe it was some stupid prank.

But what actually happened was...

Oh.

My.

God.

Tears started to stream down my face as Ben dropped the mic, and I couldn't help it.

I think my laughs could only be characterized by hysterical cackles as I replayed the video over and over and over...

A good half and hour later I had calmed down enough to watch the video one last time, and as I watched through the tears of laughter, only one thought was in my mind.

Yes, I do have one hell of a partner.

* * *

 **Oh Ben...*sighs dreamily***

 **I would like to take this time to update you all. This semester's been crazy and has just gotten crazier. We're in the final stretch right now and I'm up to my ears in papers and readings and tests right around the corner. I honestly hope to update That Would Be Enough within the next day or two, and definately want to get another outtake or two up on here! I thank you for your understanding.**

 **So now, please leave a nice review, eh? For Ben? Pretty please?**

 **And of course, have a nice day/night wherever you may be! :)**


	4. The Christmas Drabbles: Tree Shopping

**Hi guys! In the spirit of the holidays, I'm doing a countdown to Christmas. So, everyday this week I will be posting a drabble-ish chapter, all Christmas themed. Most of them will be about the Christmases Rose had pre-Yesterday is History, all leading up to Romitri's first Christmas together, as an official couple!**

 **First up: The Team's gotta find a Christmas tree!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **December 1**

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" Leigha sang happily.

"Christmas!" Lev parroted back, his singing just as off key.

"Soon the bells will start!"

"And the thing that will make them ring," Josh grinned.

"It the carol that you sing!"

"Right within your heart!" The three of them finished, collapsing into cheers as the song changed on the radio.

Jay and I exchanged a look.

"Brava," he said dryly, trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to give you all Unsatisfactory on this upcoming performance review. Due to blowing my eardrums out." I smiled sweetly at my friends, turning to face them in the back seat.

"Don't be a scrooge, Rose," Josh shot back good naturedly.

"Bah humbug!" I grinned as the everyone else fake gasped.

"How could you?" Leigha sniffed dramatically.

"Well I am Scrooge."

"I say you're more like the Grinch," Lev grinned. "I can't wait to see your heart grow three sizes."

"Ok, kids," Jay announced loudly, preventing me from replying. "We're here!"

We piled out of the car, which was conveniently parked next to the other SUV carrying the other half of the team. Ben stepped out of the driver' side of the other car

"Pleasant trip, darling?"

"Great," I replied, putting on my gloves. "I listened to some great renditions of Christmas songs…the entire half hour drive down here."

Ben burst into laughter. "And there's nothing more lovely than listening to Lev belt out "Jingle Bells," I'm sure."

"I'm actually more partial to his remix of "Santa Baby." It's a party for the ears."

"I can hear you," Lev hollered from a few feet in front of us.

"Good!" I retorted.

"Come on guys! We have to hurry before the good trees are gone!" Denis shouted, running toward the tree lot like a loon.

"Oh, that's not weird at all," Isabelle smirked as she watched the fully grown man nearly trip over a family's dog.

"You think a bunch of grown ups picking out a Christmas tree, with no child in sight, wasn't weird enough?" I raised an eyebrow.

"There are people here without kids. This isn't just for families." Leigha frowned.

"Those people are couples," Isabelle rolled her eyes as she spotted a couple, obviously in love, holding hands while they shopped around for a tree. "Not -," she paused and we all turned to look in the direction she was gazing at.

Oh, dear lord.

Lev and Josh were looking very enthusiastic beside an absolute monster of a tree. I mean, the thing had to be at least ten feet tall, and was nearly just as wide. Meanwhile, Artur and Dianna stood by, shaking their heads.

"Please!?" The two Agents, grown men, begged.

"No." I shook my head. "Find something smaller, guys!"

"Yeah, we all know bigger isn't always better," Dianna smirked before walking off deeper into the tree lot."

"- us." Isabelle finished. "They're normal people."

"Guys!"

"Oh, lord," I turned toward Dianna's voice. "What the hell! That can't be real!"

Ben blinked. "I did not know that was possible."

"But it's so sparkly!" Isabelle's eyes lit up as she spotted the gold Christmas tree.

"Please…no," Artur groaned.

"It isn't even a real tree!" Lev protested.

"But it's fabulous!"

"It's kinda…much," Leigha frowned, ever the traditionalist.

"But magnificent!" Isabelle smiled up dreamily at the tree.

"Let's spread out and keep looking," I tried to placate everyone as I backed away from the disco ball tree.

"But Rose!"

"Keep looking!"

* * *

"That looks like a tree from that Charlie Brown Christmas special. You know, the sort of pathetic looking one?"

"How dare you!" I mock gasped as I turned to my partner. "You'll hurt Linus' feelings!"

"Oh lord…you've named it."

"Why of course." I patted the small tree with affection, Ben bursting into laughter when a bunch of pine needles fell off it.

"God damnit, Linus. Pull yourself together."

That only made Ben laugh harder.

"Guys!"

We looked over at Artur, who was running our way. "We think we have the tree!"

"Well, let's see it then," I smiled at my friend, shooting a playful glare at my partner.

"Don't be like that, darling. It's the holidays." Ben smiled as he caught up with my stride.

"Well someone has to be the Grinch."

"You're entirely too pretty to be the Grinch."

"Oh you flatterer, you."

"I try my best…"

The rest of Ben's sentence trailed off as we caught sight of our team standing by a tree.

Well, not just any tree.

The tree.

"Wow."

"Rose is impressed. This is a good sign," Lev grinned.

The tree was admittedly perfect. About eight feet tall, perfect for the team loft. Its needles appeared prickly, but also long and smooth. It was a deep shade of brilliant forest green, with a rough brown trunk. A light layer of snow gently lands on its branches, making it look all the more Christmas-like and inviting. The sweet smell of tree sap was strong, and only added to its beautiful seasonal vibe.

"Alright guys! Let's find someone to cut it down and-"

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this tree!" A little girl with red ringlets ran up to the tree, eyes all wide, smile a mile wide. Hell, she even somehow managed to hug it.

Well shit…

"Run along, honey." Isabelle looked down on her, her somewhat-bitchy-look-but-not-completely-because-this-was-a-child-and-it's-the-holidays smile out full force. "This one's ours.

"Isabelle!"

"What?" She turned, smiling innocently as the little girl stalked off, dejected. "I'm defending our territory."

* * *

 **See you all tomorrow!**

 **Wishing you a nice, cozy day/night and holiday season, wherever you may be!**


	5. The Christmas Drabbles: The Tree

**Christmas Drabble Day 2**

 **Tree Decorating**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

A couple weeks later, a week before Christmas, the gang, plus Jay's wife and son, all sat down in the team loft, around the cozy dining table, for their Christmas dinner. Their final dinner as a team, of the year, as everyone was on break after tonight, headed out to spend the holidays with their respective families.

"Christian, the roast smells amazing!"

"Rose, when you get to Glasgow, give your aunt a hug from me. I will forever thank her for teaching you how to make mulled wine."

"Leigha, how many pies did you make?!"

"Uh, did anyone make a vegetable dish?"

"There's potatoes!"

"That's more of a starch than a vegetable, isn't it?"

"It grows from the ground!"

And so the conversation flowed, as did the mulled wine. The food was dug into with delight, and the friends celebrated. Across the room, stood the Christmas tree, which went up the day after it had been purchased. The gang had spent the better part of an afternoon and evening decorating it.

The tree is a bit unconventional. Along with the traditional tinsel, cream ribbon, and common Christmas baubles, there are a few added ornaments that make the tree…unique.

 **A fireball ornament, that shifted from icy blue to flaming red and orange.**

"How does it do that?" Dianna had asked, marveling at the ornament, not seeing a switch or button that allowed it to change colors.

"Well it is the most magical time of the year," Christian grinned sardonically, "anything is possible."

 **A Union Jack ornament.**

"Have to represent the Motherland," Ben smirked with pride.

 **Nearby, an ornament fashioned after the Celtic symbol for strength, intertwined with a nazar, a souvenir from a semester abroad in Istanbul.**

Perfectly representative of the woman who created the piece.

"I'm surprised you didn't break them when you forced them together," Christian muttered.

"Your lack of faith is quite disheartening," Rose replied snarkily, not missing a beat.

The two friends shared a smile.

 **A moon.**

Jay had whistled merrily as he placed it delicately on a branch, grinning at his team. His white teeth seemed to gleam in the light, his smile quite…wolfish.

 **A motorcycle.**

An exact replica of the actual bike.

A Harley Davidson Forty-Eight, to be exact.

"My baby," Josh had proudly shown his friends, thinking about his actual machine down in the Elite parking structure, "in ornament form."

 **A lightning bolt.**

A cheeky nod to its owner's origins.

"Beyoncé may be Queen, but Weasley is our King," Leigha hummed as she directed her wand to place the ornament on the tree.

 **An ornament of a wooden soldier.**

Isabelle gently placed the piece on the tree.

To commemorate innocence lost too soon.

 **A dreidel.**

"Partial Jewish heritage, party of one," Dianna had called out as she placed it on the tree.

Her friends cheered her on.

"You guys have great pancakes!" Lev supplied, ever so helpfully.

 **A potato.**

Yes, potato ornaments are a thing.

"You have your way of representing the Motherland," Denis nodded at Ben, gesturing to the Union Jack, "this is mine."

 **A bottle of Stoli.**

No, sadly, not an actual bottle.

"My representation is better. For Mother Russia!" Lev cheered as he placed the vodka next to the potato.

"Where do you guys find these decorations?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Soviet secrets."

 **A golden and navy Faberge egg.**

"Thank God, one of you three are normal," Dianna had muttered as she watched Artur place the ornament on.

And of course, the final touch.

"Go Jack!"

"Yay Jack!"

"You can do it buddy!"

The little boy grinned at his mommy, aunts, and uncles as his daddy picked him up and raised him to place the golden star atop the tree.

The men of the group had not minded that aspect to be blinding gold.

"Woohoo!"

Cheers and applause broke out as the star was placed on the tree, the little boy beaming with pride.

It was a sight to see.

So yeah, the tree wasn't a traditional one, but it was special. It held a story from each member of the group, and that made it perfect.

* * *

 **Do you guys have any special holiday traditions? I'd love to hear about them!**

 **See you tomorrow, guys! Until then, may you have a safe, warm, and good day/night wherever you may be!**


	6. The Christmas Drabbles: Scotland

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

Rose never really had the full family experience during the holidays.

Her first Christmas was spent at the Academy. Janine had meant to pick her up, but her charge had been the target of a Strigoi attack a few days before, and she thought it better Rose remain behind Academy walls. After that, the Dragomirs had taken the little girl with them, Rose playing happily with Lissa and Andre. But, even back then, at her young age, Rose knew she didn't belong. Yes, the Dragomirs never treated her as such, but she knew that they were not her family.

And yes, she has her 'framily,' consisting of her friends, but that still was not the same.

But all that changed when Rose read her mother's file.

Specifically the family section.

 _Siblings: Meria Walsh (nèe Hathaway) – younger sister_

* * *

"I smell pancakes!"

A handsome, well built young Guardian, with deep auburn curls grinned broadly as he sniffed the air.

A petite woman, with the same hair, Aunt Meria turned. One hand on her hip, another brandishing a spatula. "Shower first! You're filthy."

"You should've came with me, cousin." Marcus turned to Rose, who had been chatting with her aunt as she prepared the Christmas breakfast.

Rose remembered the first time she ever worked out with Marcus. She wanted to bond with her cousin, that was all.

Just a run, he said.

Up a wee hill, he said.

' _Wee hill, my ass,'_ Rose snorted internally. It was a mountain. Damn Scottish landscape. Breathtaking, but goddamn.

"Rosie doesn't wanna run with you," a smaller girl entered the kitchen, still in her Christmas pajamas. "You're no fun."

"Katie!" Meria admonished, though a smiled played at her lips.

"That hurts, little sister. Deeply." Marcus grinned as he ruffled Katie's curls.

The pre-teen huffed, turning away from her big brother to her favorite cousin. Only cousin, but whatever.

"Brothers are dumb." Rose grinned down at her little cousin.

"Oh, they're not so bad. You can make them do things for you!"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." She started, sounding way older than her actual age. "Marcus hasn't done anything for me."

"I gave you piggy back rides when you were a kid! I let you sit on my shoulders!" Marcus defended himself.

"Hey, remember that time he dropped you?" A new voice joined the conversation, belonging to the dark haired teenager entering the room.

Keira. She grinned at her older brother and little sister.

Katie harrumped. Marcus rolled his eyes. "I don't know why you're angry. You turned out fine, squirt."

"Now, now children," Meria sighed, finishing the last of the pancakes. "The day has only just begun, and you're already fighting."

"It's what we do."

"Are you guys giving your mother a hard time, on Christmas day? And so early in the day?" An Irish accent rang out, causing the three children to turn to their dark-haired father while Rose looked on, grinning.

"No," Katie put on her best smile. "Of course not, dad."

"That smile says otherwise, my dear," Jonathan tweaked his youngest daughter's nose. "Sorry you have to put up with this, Rose." He turned toward his niece.

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way," Rose assured, winking at Katie.

Jonathan grinned, pleased with the reply, and then turned to his wife.

"Happy Christmas, my love," he pulled out a mistletoe from behind his back. "Now, kiss me. I'm Irish."

All three children groaned at their father's cheesy antics. Rose burst into laughter. Meria blushed, but smirked and obliged her husband.

"Mum, Dad, that's gross." Keira scrunched her nose up.

"We're modelling a positive, healthy marriage for you all. Be grateful," Jonathan mumbled in between kisses.

"My poor eyes," Katie wailed, burying her head into Rose's side. "Shield me from the horrors."

"Why don't we head into the living room and shake down some of the gifts?" Rose grinned at Keira and Katie as she gathered the mugs of hot cider. "We can see if you got that bow and arrow set you wanted, Katie."

"Oh yeah!" The little girl cheered, punching a fist into the air before running out of the room.

"Anything is better than this," the middle child smiled at her cousin, accepting a mug of the warm liquid as the three of them walked out.

"What about me?"

"Take a shower, Marcus!"

"Yeah, you stink!"

"Breakfast will be in 20 minutes!" Meria called to the backs of her children and niece, giggling as her husband nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Still gross!"

"Modeling positive relationship!"

"Stop being gross on Christmas!"

"Oh, I think your parents are having a very _holly jolly Christmas_ ," Rose smirked, nudging both of her cousins.

"Ew!"

"Rosie, stop, please!"

Rose laughed heartily, sipping her homemade cider as she and her cousins guessed the gifts in the neatly wrapped boxes, ready to spend another Christmas full of too much food and jokes with her family.

* * *

 **Marcus is Sam Heughan. Rawr ;)**

 **See you all tomorrow! Until then, I wish you all, and your families, a nice holiday season, and pleasant day/night wherever you may be!**


	7. The Christmas Drabbles: Abi

**Welp, I got home late last night and forgot to post this. Whoops.**

 **But you know what that means?**

 **Double posting today! Whoo!**

 **Merry Christmas Eve/Christmas to you all, depending on where you live! And Happy Hanukkah as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Please tell me those aren't all for my kids," Aiden sighed.

I looked up at my _abi_. "Of course not-"

"Good," he blew out a breath.

I held out a bag, a much smaller one than the other dozen or so I had laden up my arms. "This one is for you and Mia!"

I grinned, he sighed.

"Aunt Wose!"

A stampede of tiny feet could be heard, and soon I had three little beings climbing all over me.

"Guys!" Mia laughed. "Do not break your Aunt Rose."

"I'm fine," I said as I wrangled Liana from behind my back and Luke from my waist. "They're just excited because it's almost Christmas! Right guys?"

"One more week until Christmas!" Luna cheered from where she was hugging my knee.

"Chwistmus!" Her siblings attempted to parrot back. It was the cutest thing.

I finally managed to set Liana and Luke down, and Luna release my knee. She took a step back, and they finally noticed all the bags.

"For us?" Luke squeaked, his eyes bright with hope.

I looked down at the bags, spotting the two not for the kids. "Well these are for Daria and Vasily. But yes, the rest are for you guys!"

"Rose!"

"What?"

"Cool!"

The kids were now joyfully preoccupied with the gifts, leaving me to smile at their mother.

"C'mon, Mia! Look how happy they look! And plus, isn't it the most wonderful time of the year? They deserve a little treat."

"I wouldn't consider this," Mis gestured to all the bags, "little." And then she sighed, looking down at her exuberant children.

And I knew I was forgiven.

"Ok, fine. Guys, let's put Aunt Rose's gifts under the tree. You'll open them on Christmas day with the rest of your gift."

"Aw, but mommy!" Came the groans.

"No, buts!"

"Oh wait, there is one that you guys can open now," I smiled as their eyes brightened again, taking the kit out of the bag.

"Ooh! Gingerbwead house?" Liana looked up at me.

"Mhm, it's a kit! There's enough so that you guys can all make your own houses! And you can decorate them however you like."

"Sweet!" Aiden suddenly cheered from the kitchen. He poked his head out of the door. "Can we make one too?"

Mia and I shared a look.

My brother is such a dork.

A warm laugh broke through the air then, Daria coming out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Mr. Aiden always love gingerbread. We can bake a gingerbread family after dinner, what do you say?" She looked around, smiling.

"Yes!" Came the booming reply from Aiden and the kids.

Well. I guess that settles it.

"Ms. Rose, you look a bit thin," Daria clucked after releasing me from one of her signature bear hugs.

Really? I had been stuffing myself with food since Thanksgiving. Tis the season and all that…

"It is ok," she patted my cheek, "we plump you a bit before you leave. I'm making-"

"-pierogi?" I interjected, hopefully. I loved Daria's pierogis. Dear lord they were good.

She laughed heartily. "Yes. I've been making them all day. I just sent Vasily out for more ingredients. That man better come back with the proper ingredients. I once sent him out for cabbage and he came back with brussels sprouts. Silly man, you'd think after all these years of marriage he'd know what I mea-"

Daria stopped short as we entered the kitchen.

I, on the other hand, was trying my best not to laugh.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "I leave the kitchen for five minutes and come back to this."

"You guys look like snowmen," I laughed, watching as the kids' expressions brightened up.

"Cool!"

"How did the happen?" Daria demanded, eyeing the flour that had gotten everywhere, though most of it on Aiden and the kids.

Aiden shot his kids a look.

The kids shot each other a look.

"Daddy did it!"

Aiden looked betrayed, but then sighed. "Did Aunt Rose teach you that?"

* * *

 **See you soon!**

 **Until then, have a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


	8. The Christmas Drabbles: Russia

**When this was meant to be longer, but then a thought smacks you in the face.**

 **Hey, instead of posting the full chapter now, why don't we stick to true drabble form, and keep it under 300 words? And then we can do another round of these drabble things for New Years? Or for the actual Russian Christmas? (Jan 7) And with those we can get into the real nitty gritty fun?**

 **Yeah! That sounds like a better idea! (Plus I need time to research! Right now all I know is that New Years is a giant partay in Russia. Like a partay to put all the other countries to shame.)**

 **And so here we are!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Sheremetyevo International Airport 10:05 am**

A young family sits in the terminal, waiting for their departing flight. The little boy is amazed at the snow, and all the airplanes. His parents laugh and chase after their son.

A few minutes later, they are joined by four others. A couple and a partnership. Everyone greets one another warmly.

"Heathrow was an absolute madhouse. Did you all make out better?"

"Jack, did you like the airplane ride?"

"Hey, you think they sell vodka in the Duty Free here?"

A few more minutes pass.

A tall, dark haired woman rapidly approaches, wrapped up in fabulous faux fur; beside her, a slim Moroi man.

"Only the best for Russia," she smirked, modelling her coat for her friends.

A few minutes after that, a young man of medium build enters.

"Well, no one does New Years like the Russians, ain't that right guys?" He says cheerfully, hugging each and everyone of his friends.

Ten minutes after him, the final member of the group, a tired looking blonde.

"My flight was nearly delayed. LAX sucked."

At 10:48 am, a picture was taken, and then posted to Instagram.

It was a group shot, captioned: _When the entire squad is together on New Years Eve. Russia, get ready._

* * *

 **Just a note, in my head, every thing but the dialogue should be read in the voice of Steven Zirnkilton (AKA the dude who does the opening voiceovers for all the Law and Order episodes. You know what I'm talking about. _Dun dun.)_**

 **K, you know the drill, but I'll do it again!**

 **Until next time, may you have a nice holiday day/night wherever you may be!**


	9. The Christmas Drabbles: The Belikovs

**It's still Christmas for another forty five minutes where I live. ;)**

 **Have a Christmas drabble that turned into a oneshot because Romitri.**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

 **Dimitri Belikov**

The soft lights around Baia gave it an otherworldly feel, a true winter wonderland. It harkened back to Christmases I had spent at home, as a boy, before the responsibilities of the adult world summoned me away. As I walked toward my childhood home, a warmth over took my body.

It truly was nice to be home.

And having the woman beside me to bring home and spend the extended holidays with was nice too. Exceedingly nice.

Roza walked a little ahead of me, though she was still happily holding my hand. Another feeling swept over me then, seeing the woman I love so comfortable in my home town, knowing the way to my mother's house by heart.

I stopped, and pulled her toward me, surprising her.

"Comrade! C'mon, I'm freezing and-"

Her protests were cut short as my lips found their home on hers, our arms automatically coming around each other, resting on the familiar spots on one another's bodies. I savored this sweet moment, in the snow, in my hometown, with my girl. Nothing could beat this. And then she abruptly pulled away.

"Roza!"

"We'll never see your family at this rate, c'mon Comrade!" Roza smirked, though her face was flushed from our kiss. She adjusted her knit beanie, which had gone slightly askew during our little moment. Snow was falling all around us, and all on Roza. On her hair, on the shoulders of her coat, even landing on her eyelashes. I realized at that moment, as ridiculous as it sounded, that I was jealous of the snow.

"You're so beautiful right now," I hummed happily, wrapping an arm around Rose, walking with her as we turned onto my mother's street.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Comrade," she peaked up at me through her lashes, smiling softly.

As we approached the family house on the street, an idea formed in my head. I stopped, again, and smiled down at Roza, who looked up at me questioningly.

"I've got an idea," I smiled as I dusted a bit of snow off Roza's coat, leaning down to tell her what I had in mind. Of course, Roza being Roza, loved it and thoroughly approved.

A few minutes later, I stood on my mother's porch with my bags, and rang the doorbell.

A heard a few shrieks and the excited voiced of my mother and sisters before the door opened.

"Oh Dima! My baby, you're home!" My mother gushed as she pulled me into one of her signature hugs.

"Mama," I replied, resting my head atop of hers. It truly felt great to be home. "I've missed you so."

"Oh, then why did it take you so long to come home, hmm?" She scolded me playfully, brushing invisible lint off my coat.

"Uh, big brother?"

"Yes, Vika? Will you guys not hug your brother?" I teased, watching as Karo, Sonya and Vika all stood behind mama, obviously happy to see me, but their eyes scanned behind me. Mama seemed to notice this too, and as her excitement over my arrival lessened, worried filled her eyes.

Karo stepped forward first, enveloping me in a hug. Soon Sonya and Vika followed, wrapping their arms around my frame. "Did you guys miss m-"

"Did you bring a guest?" Sonya interrupted, the first to pull back.

"What?" I furrowed my brows. "Why would I bring a guest? And who would I bring?"

By now all my sisters had pulled away from the hug, none of them looking amused.

"Dima…did you fuck up?" Vika asked plainly, her voice dangerously level.

"What?"

"Oh my god, you were supposed to bring Roza home with you!" Karo groaned. "That's what we've been hoping for."

"Did you two not patch things up?"

"Did you do something stupid, again?"

"Brother! Why? Why do you do this to us?"

"Girls!" Mama's voice rang out, "stop being so hard on your brother. The holidays are upon us, after all."

"I'm very confused," I had to fight the urge to smile. "Why did you think that Roza would be with me? She has her own family to visit during this time, I'm sure."

Four sets of eyes stared back at me.

A minute passed.

Two minutes passed.

"You fucked up, didn't you?" Vika wailed. "God, Dima, you had one job and-"

A scream filled the air, coming from the back yard.

Specifically, Zoya's scream.

Everyone burst into action, headed toward the back door. We were nearly there when it happened. Another scream, a joyful one.

"Auntie Roza!"

Karo skidded to halt right as she threw open the back door. She took in the scene before her. Zoya, Paul and Katya had been building a snowman in the backyard, when Roza had apparently surprised them with her presence, just as we had planned. Currently, Katya was attached to Roza's knee, with Zoya around her waist and Paul enveloping her in a massive hug. He had really grown since I saw him last, towering over Roza.

And then Karolina turned back to me, glare in full force.

"You dirty liar!" She screeched. And then her face melted into a blinding smile; Sonya's, mama's and Vika's all doing the same. Now, four sets of arms gathered around me, bringing me into a warm hug for the briefest of seconds before I was abandoned in favor of Roza. I couldn't complain though, it warmed my heart to see how much they loved her, and how much she loved them.

After five minutes though, and not being able to see Roza through the barrier my family had formed around her, I had to intervene.

"Can we allow Roza some air to breathe?"

Vika reluctantly was the first one to let go…returning to hug me. A real hug this time. "Sorry I got mad at you earlier."

I smiled down at my baby sister. "It's okay."

"I still stand by my comments."

"Sonya!"

"I was kidding, mama," Sonya smiled sweetly, though she turned to smirk at me.

"Let's head inside," Mama smiled, though she was still hugging Roza tightly, along with Zoya. "We can all catch up!"

"Did you bring the mulled wine?" Sonya whispered, pulling Roza back a little.

"I snuck it in, half-way across the world just for you."

"God, I love you," Sonya sighed happily, making Roza laugh.

It didn't look like I was about to get her back in my arms anytime soon, but that was fine…for tonight only though.

* * *

I slept well that night, and why wouldn't I? I had my Roza with me, in my childhood bedroom, sleeping next to me. If only my sixteen year-old self could see me now. However, when I woke up the next morning, I was extremely disgruntled to not find her fine form next to mine, hugging air, not Roza. And so I got ready for the day and went downstairs.

It was still quite early, and it seemed that no one else was awake yet. Good. Maybe now I can have some alone time with Roza.

Or not. Though none of the adults in the house, aside from Roza and myself, were awake, it seemed that little Zoya had, and was happily sipping on what smelled like homemade cider with Roza.

In fact, Roza was so engaged in conversation with Zoya, that she did not even notice my entrance. This allowed me to watch her for a few moments, simply taking her in, enchanted by how easily manner she was able to interact with Zoya with much affection, and in turn, how taken Zoya was with Roza. Finally, after a few minutes, the little girl managed to look up, her eyes meeting mine excitedly. "Uncle! You're awake!" Roza's head immediately snapped up, and she smiled widely.

My special smile.

"Good morning, Comrade," she purred.

I had to smile at that. "Good morning," I answered. "Have you guys been awake for a long time? Having secret conversations?" I smiled down at Zoya's mischievous little face.

"We'll never tell," Roza winked at Zoya, making the little girl giggle. "Want some cider, Comrade?"

"Sure, and why don't I get breakfast started?"

"Yes!" Roza and Zoya clapped at the same time. "We made some bread earlier, so that's baking. But feel free to do the rest, Comrade."

"Oh, so that was your plan all along, wasn't it? To sit around and wait for me to wake up so I could make breakfast?"

"Basically," Roza smirked.

I shook my head lovingly. "Of course."

I set out making a giant batch of blini while Roza and Zoya eventually got up to help me, washing some fruit.

The combined smell from the fresh bread and the blini lured down Paul, followed by Vika and Sonya, and then Karolina.

"Oh wow, did we all wake up before Mama?" Vika looked around, shocked.

"She must've had too much wine last night," Sonya giggled, elbowing Rose.

"Zoya, were you on your best behavior for your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes, mama," she smiled sweetly.

"She was perfect," chimed in Roza.

"Auntie Roza made cider for me! And we made bread together!"

"Mmm, sounds like you had fun, honey. You're very lucky to have Auntie Roza," she said, though she gave me a meaningful look when she said it.

A few minutes after that Mama rushed in, she herself looking surprised at how late she slept in, though she deserved it.

"I can't believe you all made breakfast," Mama smiled a watery smile, helping herself to a slice of Roza's bread. "Oh, Roza honey, this is wonderful!"

From beside me, Roza beamed. "Well, that just made my year."

After breakfast was settled, we dispersed around the house; Mama insisting on cleaning up while Karolina and Sonya went out to play in the snow for a few moments with their kids, leaving me, Roza and Vika to go up to the attic to haul down the Christmas ornaments for the tree decorating this afternoon.

Once up there, we soon found that we were not alone.

"Take these boxes down. They'll be more than enough for the tree."

"Yeva!" Vika groaned. "You should make some sound, let us know you're up here!"

"Don't give me attitude! I've been waiting for you three for a while now. What took you so long? Don't you know it's not nice to keep the elderly waiting?"

"Yeva-" I tried to interject.

"Hush, do not waste more time. Here," Yeva suddenly kicked a box with her cane, shoving it right toward Roza, "start with that one. Get to it now, children." Her words were stern, but her eyes sparkled. And then with those words, she descended the stairs, mumbling about crazy youth.

"Well nice to see some things never change," Roza sighed, dutifully picking up the box.

We went back downstairs, where Mama was bringing in a tray of cookies and tea, and Yeva had settled down in her chair, knitting.

When the children returned from their play time in the snow and came into the drawing room, their excitement at seeing the tree waiting for them was contagious. We all let the children lead the decorating, helping them hang the ornaments, Yeva sitting in her seat but providing criticism as to their placement. I watched as Roza helped Katya place a candy cane onto one of the higher branches.

"So…" Vika muttered, watching what I was, "someday…" she smirked slyly, and I knew she was thinking of the day more children might be at this very moment with us. My eyes met Roza's from across the tree, and though I knew she could not have heard any of my and Vika's conversation, when I looked into her dark eyes, which were glowing with love, and I would be lying if I said I didn't think about it. Children. With Roza. Hell, I had thought about before the events that turned my whole world upside down, and I had thought about it more than once since I learned that Dhampir children were quite indeed possible. My mind wandered down that direction, for the briefest of seconds, of what would it would be like if Rose and I had children together...

"The tree is decked out to perfection, Comrade." Roza's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "We just need the star on the top."

"Star! Uncle, star!" I looked down to see little Katya clutching said topped, and lifted the littlest Belikova, into my arms so that she could place the antique cut glass star atop the tree.

"I love you, Uncle Dima!" she cheered with a big smile, and planted a big kiss on my cheek. Roza caught my eye and smiled so lovingly at me, that I was tempted to take her into my arms and kiss her soundly in this perfect moment. She came over to me though, and beat me too it.

"You know what, Katya," she smiled at the little girl, handing her a cookie. "I love your Uncle Dima, too." She pressed an innocent kiss to my lips, far more innocent than I could have liked, and then rested her head on bicep. "A lot."

I smiled down at her, seeing the reflection of love in her eyes, knowing that she could see it reflected in mine too.

The holidays had just begun, but I knew, I could just feel, that this would be one of the most memorable holiday seasons I would share with Roza. Of course, all of them will be memorable because I'll be sharing them with the woman I love. However, this year? This year was our first holiday season. Together. And I would always treasure this moment, after all, it was one of our beginnings.

* * *

 **And...Christmas Drabbles are done!**

 **I supposed I now should set off on those Russian Christmas drabbles I said I'd do.**

 **Heh.**

 **Until next time guys, I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday season (and continue to have, since they're still not technically over yet) wherever you may be.**


	10. Tasha

**Me after reading The Turn and the Flame (bonus story from Richelle Mead in the VA Anniversary Edition): OMG Tasha..This definately helps me see more into her psyche and inner thoughts and what made her the way she was.**

 **Also me (after reading LS): GOD DAMNIT TASHA, I TRUSTED YOU! WE ALL TRUSTED YOU! *flails***

 **Ahem, anyway...enjoy! ALSO THERE IS A SMALL SPOILER HERE FOR THE TURN AND THE FLAME! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the plot and idea. I do not own Vampire Academy. All rights go to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

" _Tasha." I turned around, and there stood Tasha, regarding with wide eyes, but a brilliant smile._

" _Dimka! Oh, I heard you were here with the program and all that," she all but squealed as she wrapped me in a tight hug, "but I've been in Germany for the past few weeks so I haven't gotten the chance to call you and meet up, but we have to soon, okay? It's been the longest-"_

" _Ahem."_

 _It was then, quite suddenly, that I noticed the man standing behind Tasha, which was surprising given his appearance. The man was at least as tall as me, with a strong athlete's frame._

" _Oh, I'm so sorry babe! Dimka," Tasha happily wrapped her arms around the man, and he in turn did as well, "this is my husband, Andrei. Andrei, this is Dimitri, one of my oldest friends."_

 **Three Years Prior…**

"Here you go fire crotch. Some SPF, not all of the games will be taking place at night, you know," I watched as Rose threw a bottle at my nephew.

She looked well. Her hair was still long and lush, though Christian told me she had chopped it off into a bob a week into their arrival here. Again, Christian had mentioned she was looking better these days, compared to the past two years. Apparently, a while ago she had trained so hard she nearly lost her signature curves, and had definitely lost her trademark Rose Hathaway (though I supposed it was Mazur, now) personality. Now, she looked a bit thinner, and that spark I had seen in her eyes when we met years ago at that frozen pond appeared dulled. But overall, she looked well.

Christian rolled his eyes, showing me the bottle. _"Specially formulated for Moroi skin!"_

"Wow," I mused, "that's a thing here."

"Lots of things are a thing here," Rose's friend, Ben, smiled politely.

"Well, that's good," I grasped the bottle. "More for me to learn."

"C'mon," Christian said, "we have to get to the airport."

The two _Patronus_ that would be accompanying us on our trip, Isabelle and Lev, materialized with their bags. "Lady Ozera, if you'd like I could go get the car now and meet you around the front," Lev said politely.

"Please, it's Tasha. And I have no issue going down to get the car with you guys," I responded, gathering my bags.

"Well then, Tasha," the female _Patronus_ , Isabelle, smiled, "let's head out."

"Have fun!" Rose smiled.

"Root for England!"

"What the hell? No, USA!"

"This is soccer. We suck, though."

"Excuse you, it's football."

"Shush."

"Go Mother Russia!"

I watched, amused, as Christian's team dissolved into bickering.

Sports really brought out the nationalism in people.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Be glad you don't have to deal with this for the next month."

The Summer Cup was the Other Realm's equivalent of the World Cup in the human world, but just as big of an event, apparently, judging by the reaction from Christian's friends.

"C'mon, Aunt Tasha. We'll leave them to it," Christian shot a smirk toward Rose, who returned with a wave and sardonic smile.

* * *

"Flights still work the same here, right?" I asked Christian quietly as we settled down into our seats for the flight to Brazil.

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, Aunt Tash. I wish we could've used a portal, but portal travel is risky right now. Too many people headed to the Summer Cup. The portals could get overloaded and end up sending people to the wrong location." He said this all casually, like _portal travel_ was a totally normal thing, which I guess it was for him now.

As it turned out, air travel was largely the same from what I was used to, but with cushier seats and better entertainment systems. After retrieving our bags and going through customs, we sped off to the heart of Rio, where we would be attending the first round of matches. Christian had gotten us tickets to Germany versus Columbia. We would be hopping around the country after that, attending some of the matches and hopefully doing some sight-seeing as well. Our trip would circle back to Rio eventually, as we had tickets to see the finals.

"Do you like _futbol_ , Tasha?" Isabelle asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen in the car.

"Oh, I'm not really into sports. Like basketball, baseball-"

"But you are into kicking ass," Lev grinned, briefly turning from his seat in the driver's side to look at me, "which is awesome."

"Oh, I know I'm nowhere near as good as you guys," I smiled, staring out the window at the passing scenery.

"Christian's getting good too, with all those classes he's taking," Lev started.

"We're so proud of him," Isabelle finished as both agents sighed faux fondly.

I had to laugh while Christian rolled his eyes. "I'm proud too," I added, reaching over to pinch his cheek as he grumbled. They weren't wrong either. When I had finally managed to make it over to the Other Realm and reunite with Christian, I was pleasantly surprised to see he had bulked up over two years. He also had better defensive control over his fire use, which was already pretty damn amazing to begin with. He had improved through taking classes as he had excitedly told me, and was in the midst of getting a bachelor's degree at the University of Caelum. In addition to all this, he had made friends.

Real, actual friends, who knew about his past. And didn't judge him.

I hadn't been able to see him frequently during those past two years, and when we did he snuck back to Minnesota to meet with me, not wanting to risk being seen at Court.

For perfectly understandable reasons.

After all, Lissa was not shy with parading her new boyfriend around, under complete approval from Tatiana herself, of course.

God, Tatiana. I had managed to garner enough opposition to stop legislation on lowering the Dhampir graduation age, but just barely. Even still, it was nice to see that some royals had limits and beliefs they were willing to stand up for. There were still crazy loopholes being sought out though, and I knew it. Some of the royals who stood firmly opposed to my ideas were plotting behind my back with Tatiana. I just knew it. They didn't want me to find out about their crazy schemes and fighting back against them. God, anything to save the Moroi. Anything to preserve our world, anything _but_ having Moroi train and learn to defend themselves. Shit, if I got back after this trip and found that _any_ piece of legislation had been passed that was undeniably stupid and harmful, Tatiana, that _bitch_ , was going to pay for it. I swear to-

"Tasha, we're here."

I shook myself out of my thoughts at the sound of Isabelle's voice. Looking around, I found that we had arrived at our first hotel of the trip. The agents handed our bags off to hotel staff before heading off to the check in desk, where there was already a large line forming. Staff bustled about, some yelling into phones in different languages, trying to sort out the chaos.

"This is one of the more popular hotels in the area," Christian explained. "They have to be overwhelmed right now, with even more people arriving because of the games. Oh, and don't worry, Aunt Tash," Christian grinned, "I made sure there was a gym in here."

"Excellent," I grinned back. "I knew I raised you well."

We had arrived a week before the first round of games were slated to start, Christian wanting to get out and explore a little before the intense sports cheering started.

And explore we did. After finally checking into our rooms, we agreed to meet up after a few hours, so we could each unpack and unwind after the flight. After an amazing seafood dinner, Isabelle led us to _Theatro Municipal_ for a show. The day after that we checked out Sugarloaf Mountain, spending the day hiking and simply enjoying nature. Christian and I even managed to impress Isabelle and Lev with our endurance during the day hike. Our third day was spent snorkeling, swimming in some of the most beautiful marine life and with the most colorful fish I have ever seen in my life. The day after that, we went our separate ways. Isabelle was more than willing to accompany me to do some shopping whilst the boys went on their own little adventure. We met back up the next day, going to Corcovado Mountain to see the famous _Christ the Redeemer_ statue. Finally, on the sixth day, the day before the start of the games, we simply relaxed on Copacabana Beach, happy to just take a day in. After that we headed to a _churrascaria_ , a Brazilian steakhouse, for a truly amazing festival of meat. We had called an early night so that all of us could rest up properly.

Except that it was now one o'clock and I couldn't sleep. I guess, that while it was nice to be on vacation and rest, I've also been missing being active.

So I was for sure glad to know that Christian had the foresight to choose a hotel with a gym. Slipping out of bed, I changed into workout leggings and a sports bra. Pulling on my Nike's and a hoodie, I grabbed my room card and shut the door behind me. Taking the elevator down to the gym, I finished pulling my hair up into a bun right as the doors opened. I could feel the rush coming to me now, and I knew that this little late night workout was a good idea.

Opening the double doors to the gym, I was slightly surprised to see another person in there at this hour, wailing on one of the punching bags. The stranger turned as the door clicked shut behind me.

Dear God.

He was solid. That was the best way to describe him. He was wearing a simple pair of black basketball shorts, showing me muscular calves and some thigh. His impressive athletic build was on full display; broad shoulders, tight six-pack abs, and rippling back and arms.

This guy was a total cliché.

Impressive though, I had to admit.

Surprisingly, he shot me a quick smile before turning back to his punching bag.

I chose a smaller one, across the room from him. I put in my earbuds, turned up my music and started my workout.

Several songs later, I'm suddenly interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Swinging around, my fist was caught…by the stranger across the room.

Shit, I nearly punched him.

"Sorry," I breathed out, pulling out my earbuds, "you surprised me."

His hazel eyes sparkle with mirth and his lips quirk up into another smile, revealing charming dimples that somehow added to his strong look.

We met each other's intense gaze. "No problem." He had a strong Brazilian accent, so strong I could barely understand him. But it was…beautiful. "I have to admire a person who knows how to throw a punch. Though I must ask, is that always your first instinct?"

I folded my arms, going on the defensive. He could get into cheesy douche bag territory soon if he wasn't careful. "So is your first instinct to sneak up on strangers?"

He smiled that smile again. "Ah, how do you say…well played."

Okay…maybe not a douche with cheesy moves. Or maybe I was just jaded at this point.

"Thank you."

Silence.

He broke it first.

"So, what brings you to the gym at this time of the night?"

"I was just looking to blow off some steam. I'm on vacation, and after a few days of relaxation I just needed to do some work, you know?"

"I understand that feeling."

"How about you?" I prompted after another short silence.

"I needed to blow off some steam too," he responded simply, grinning. No elaboration.

"Are you here for the games?" I pressed further. _Why do I care about this though?_

"Yes," his eyes seemed to hold an extra sparkle now, "and I assume you are too?"

"Yes, it's my first time."

"Hmm," his smile broadened. "I hope it is a memorable one, then. After all, the first time deserves to be a cherished memory."

I narrowed my eyes at that statement, though it didn't seem to be that he meant those words in _that_ way.

"So, your first time, eh? Where are you from anyway?" He smiled casually, leaning against the wall.

I hesitated for a split second…

…and then I told him.

I told him about life in Minnesota, keeping to safe topics like my work and hobbies (the ones that didn't include politics). I told him about my martial arts background, again, more keeping to my work than why I started (again, here his eyes flickered to my scar for the briefest of seconds. I saw no judgement in his eyes. Only curiosity.) It all just came out of my mouth, like my ability to cease talking just stopped working around this man.

In turn, he told me about his life. He told me about his family, about how his German parents had moved the family here when he was a merely a year old, about his childhood in Brazil, his summers in Germany...

After that it seemed that we talked about everything and nothing, going into some of the most random of topics, but strangely…I felt at ease with him. So at ease, in fact, that I was startled when a piercing alarm filled the air. He quickly grabbed his phone, cursing quietly in what I assumed was Portuguese, and turned off the alarm. He shot me a rueful smile.

"It seems that I have stolen your night."

"What?" I looked up at him curiously.

"I set my alarm for six in the morning. It is now six in the morning."

"No fucking way," I gasped, checking my own phone. There was no way I spent that long with a virtual stranger, just talking.

My traitorous phone blinked back up at me.

6:00

Right on the goddamn dot.

I took in this tall beauty of a man. They didn't make men like him in Minnesota.

In turn, he looked back at me. He didn't do that cliché thing of looking away from me, all shy like. No, he not backing down. The look in his eyes screamed that he wasn't that kind of guy. He didn't do shy. He didn't do beating around the bush. No, he was direct, and wore his heart on his sleeve. I could tell all that, just by the look he was giving me. I was completely caught off guard by the seemingly deep depths of pure hazel eyes that stared back at me.

It had been a hell of a long time since someone had looked at me like this. Since I had felt this much of a connection with someone. Since…

 _Vinh._

I was used to the looks tossed my way from the slobs at Court. What I wasn't used to was this feeling that was now growing tight across my chest. It was expanding slowly the longer I gazed at him. Him, with his soulful eyes, with that smile that crept along his face, with his scruff that just added to his masculinity. Hell, I hadn't even felt this feeling with…

Dimka. A small part of my mind left the current situation. We hadn't been in much contact lately. I had been sure that after Rose left, I could've _persuaded_ him to think about my offer once more. I was all ready to bring it up again, to pull out all the stops this time. I was not going to take no for an answer. But then I got busy fighting that stupid proposal and once my time was freed up again I found that he'd already left. He was gone for an entire year, globetrotting in an attempt to find and bring back Rose.

 _Well that had obviously failed._

I had been determined to talk to him once he got back. After all, at one point in time he had asked to see me, he had sought _me_ out, to talk to _me_.

That wasn't the case anymore.

When he returned he had been intensely guarded, stoic even by his standards. He retreated back to himself, even closing himself off to _me_. I wasn't stupid. I knew Dimitri and Rose were involved. I mean, Dimitri was a gorgeous specimen of a man, anyone with eyes could see that. And Rose, she was obviously a stunner, no doubt about it. What I didn't know was the _depth_ of _his_ feelings for _her_. I thought she had a simple school girl crush on him, nothing more. And I certainly didn't expect Dimitri to reciprocate those feelings. But I was wrong. When Dimitri got back from his trip, he was hollow and haunted, that was clear as day. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I tried again and I pushed.

He, very politely of course, turned me down. Again.

Yeah, it stung. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit that afterwards I headed back to Minnesota, back to my own private gym, and took my anger and aggression out on some dummies…that had long wavy brown hair.

I even found a stake and staked a few.

I was being crazy. One look into Dimitri's eyes after he came back told me everything I needed to know.

I wouldn't be asking Dimka again.

But right now, in this exact moment, I was grateful it didn't work out because it was all clear to me now. He never looked at me the way I was being looked at now. I hadn't felt with him what I was feeling now. Not even close. Dimka and I wouldn't have worked out, in the end. No relationship survives without passion, love…longing…

Which were all things I could see reflected in this man's eyes.

 _Psst. Psst._

The moment was ruined as his phone now vibrated.

He sighed, tearing his eyes away from me.

"I have to go to work now," he smiled ruefully after checking his phone.

"I understand," I replied. I didn't like it though.

He swallowed thickly, his intensity the most beautiful thing in the world right now. "We will cross paths again. I know it. I will make it our fate to see one another again."

And with that, he kissed my hand, sending jolts up and down my entire body, before he got his bag and left the gym, shooting me one last longing but determined look.

Wait a second. _Holy shit_.

I didn't even know his name.

* * *

Andrei.

Andrei Meier was his name.

He was the center back for the German National Team.

How did I knew this?

"Aunt Tash, are you ok?" Christian asked, quirking an eyebrow up at me.

I shook myself out of my head and brought myself back into the moment.

"Yeah, just taking it all in."

The packed crowd roared, their screams and cheers nearly deafening as the teams took to the pitch.

Columbia in yellow.

Germany in white.

Both teams were impressive looking in their uniforms, but I only had eyes for only one player.

The man who had stayed with me all night, talking about everything and nothing. The man whose gaze would forever be burned in my mind. He had a certain swagger about him while he was on the field. Confidence blazed in his eyes as he seemed completely at ease on the field. Every block he made, every stolen ball, thrilled the fans cheering on the German team, and tore at the Columbian fans. When one of his teammates, the goalie, leaped at an unbelievable height to block a would-be goal, the stadium erupted in a cacophony of cheers and groans. At times throughout the game, I could see some of the younger players turn to him for advice and guidance. He had an established authority on the field, whether it during actual play time or on the sidelines. It didn't take long for me to see the passion he had for the game, for his teammates. He wouldn't hesitate to slide down low, or to throw his body in between the ball and anything or anyone that would hinder the team's performance. I could see how much he valued his teammates, the team's overall commitment, and the desire to go above and beyond to get the goal. I couldn't resist watching with awe, all his movements. The entire team was electric on the field. It was obvious to see the determination in everyone on the field, but there was just _something_ in the German team. They just had that extra factor that made them just a bit better than the Columbian team. And maybe that was what ultimately allowed them to score the winning goal.

Roars of celebration and defeat burst forth from the stadium, deafening some people, I'm sure. But whatever. Germany had won!

"Wooooooo!" I cheered, letting out a couple of whistles as well before I realized Christian was giving me an odd look with a raised eyebrow.

"So I guess you've decided you're rooting for Germany?"

* * *

He was back. This time wearing a nice button up and slacks, but he was at the gym nonetheless.

"Andrei," I smirked.

"Lady Ozera."

My eyes widened in surprise as that grin I had grown to appreciate grew on his face. "How do you know that?"

"I did a little research," he smirked, pushing off from the wall he was leaning on and doing a low bow.

"Please, don't do that," I groaned.

"But you are of royal Moroi lineage, are you not?"

"I am. But my bloodlines mean nothing. I think the "royal treatment" is vastly overrated," I frowned, crossing my arms.

His grin broadened. "Hmm."

"What does that mean."

"It means I liked your answer-"

"Well I should hope so-"

"And that I like you."

"You barely know me."

"And yet I feel like I do. And I know you feel the same." He raised his eyebrows, challenging me to deny that.

"So, let's say, hypothetically," I started as he chuckled, "that I do. What would you do about it?"

He took a step forward, closing the distance between us. "Well, we've already had the standard "get to know you" conversation. In fact I think that we really nailed that one, don't you think?" We smirked at one another. "After that there would be some usual fluff between, more dates, more conversations, more nonsense, while the sexual tension built up. And then maybe, just maybe, I would kiss you."

"Oh really?" I took a step toward him.

"Mhm." He took a step.

"You want to kiss me?"

"I'd be stupid to not want to."

"You seem like a man who takes what he wants."

"Within reason and respectfully, of course."

"Of course, but…"

"Hmm?" His breath ticked my forehead as we closed the distance between us.

"What if I want you to just kiss me already?"

"Well I gladly would…"

"Yes?" I peaked up at him through my eyelashes.

"But I have to go. Me and my team…we leave Rio tonight for Sao Paulo. In fact, we were supposed to leave ten minutes ago."

"But you stayed."

"I said I had a special woman to woo before I left. They're all too busy celebrating to give a damn. In fact, they encouraged me."

"You did not tell your entire team that."

"I didn't. I told my entire team and the coaches."

"You're very brazen."

"You like that."

"I do."

He grinned.

I grinned.

Electricity bounced between us.

"So, what now?" I broke the silence. "I'm not attending every German game. We'll be attending different games in different cities and I've totally forgotten which ones," I bit my lip.

His eyes darkened as I did that, before he snapped himself out of it. "Do you have tickets to the final?"

"I-yes."

"Then we will see each other there again. We will both be there at the Finals. I'll make sure of it. I'm going to play my hardest, the best games of my life. I am going to make sure my team will win this World Cup so that we can see each other at the finals. I give you my word, Lady Ozera," he teased, "that we will meet again, and I'll take you on a proper date."

"It's Tasha."

"I'll make sure of it, Tasha Ozera," he nodded. "I promise."

He gave me kiss on the cheek, his beard scratching against face. I shuddered. If I was reacting like this to a simple cheek kiss, a real kiss…

 _Oh God_. _The finals couldn't get here soon enough._

As I watched his fantastic backside leave the gym, another feeling overwhelmed my being. A feeling I hadn't felt in a good long while, but a feeling we all craved. Oh, goddamn, it felt _good_ , so good. It warmed up my insides, fueling me from within, filling me up and revving up my desire.

It was nice to be… _wanted._

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm late on the Russian Christmas fic. But this was calling to me!**

 **Don't worry, that will be next, followed by an update on That Would Be Enough. Don't worry, I'm determined to update those in the next few days because I got some news to share with you guys!**

 **Until then...please leave a review! Tell me your thoughts! I know Tasha's a pretty controversial character...haha.**

 **May you all have a nice day/night wherever you may be!**


End file.
